


Blood

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always expected to be killed by family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

She supposed that the other woman wasn’t too bad an opponent. She didn’t even feel bad for the thought as Molly Weasley might have been a blood traitor but she was pureblood first and at least she had been raised properly.

Even so, it wouldn’t be a proud way to go; at the end of this woman’s wrath. She had expected to be killed by blood as most of her family had been and it almost hurt to think she would go any other way.

So, despite the taunts aimed at the Weasley matriarch, Bellatrix pretends that she is fighting her sister, who has more cause than this woman to fire at her anyway.

She has killed Andromeda’s husband and daughter both and a cousin besides.

So when she sees green and allows it to take her, she pretends that her sister is the one firing it, so that she can die for something worthwhile.


End file.
